


On their knees

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: What it really means to be on your knees ?





	On their knees

What it really means to be on your knees ?

It could mean a lot of things, and each time someone finds himself on his knees is a different story.

_Giving_ _in_

_Begging/ praying_

_Complete surrender_

_Physical pain_

_Soulwrenching despair_

_Or_

_Just you tripped and fell down_

The winchesters were tough men, not easily put on their knees. Although even if you manage to do that dont think you've won the fight.

Dean  was a strong footed man, he almost never went on his knees. For him, falling on your knees meant surrender, meant that he wasnt strong enough to stand and that was a big No for him.

The first time he fell on his knees was mindlessly, shock flooding his senses , despair gripping his heart. His knees hitting the rough ground, but he couldnt feel it. All he saw was Sam.. Sam on his knees, swaying like a candle on the wind and he couldnt keep him up.

His arms holding him, never letting go, a broken scream tearing his throat _“Sam!”_

●●●

Sam has been beaten and dragged through the dirt coutnless times, so being on his knees didnt affect him that much.

Yes, his pride and fear sometimes complained, but that was it.

_* youre too late*_

A bloody angel blade was pulled from his brother's chest and Sam couldnt breathe. Fear gripped him so tight it froze him for a moment.

Then every instinct he had kicked in, he ran to Dean ... Hand pressing on his chest as blood was seeping through his fingers, his attempts to hold it back useless.

Sam didnt even realize when he got on his knees, the only think he was aware of was Dean's eyes

_ * even while dying he tried to comfort him, jerk *  _

Sam was trying to focus on him, to stop the bleeding, but the only thing he felt under his palm was Dean's slowly fading heartbeat. 

Through the pain that was ready to break him from the inside, he saw Dean's lips moving “ I'm proud of us.” Sam felt his face pulling into a cracked smile as the light from his brother's eyes faded in front of him. 

●●●

Pain he knew he didnt have a lot of time, had to find the book. How could this happen to him ? Tricked again 

Anger filled him, determination pumping through his veins and he got it. He tuned out Metatron's mocking words. 

With his last strenght he pushed himself forward. His fingers wrapped around the bottle, the grace shinning brighter ....

And he could breathe, The familiar touch of the grace, wrapping like a blanket over him, healing, comforting, singing welcome home


End file.
